naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Silas
Overview Silas has come to be a mix of myths and legends over thousands and thousands of years. For the most part, he is said to be one of the most powerful immortals as well as one of the oldest (of his kind at least). His body was locked in a tomb at a mystically guarded island for thousands of years. He is a descendant of the Salvatore family - a doppelganger of Stefan Salvatore. He currently possesses some of the powers of The First Evil and serves as his corporeal liaison. Legends All that is known about Silas is what everyone else says they know. ''' ''Ancient Texts in the Slayer Organization's collection'' - He is a warlock that is somehow connected to the First Evil. His rising means the destruction of all mankind and the release of what separates both living and the dead. He is why the Hunters of The Five were created - to destroy Silas. ''Ancient Texts in Wolfram & Harts collection'' - He is an ancient warlock that holds the balance of both the salvation and destruction of mankind. Should he rise, he brings about destruction - with the knowledge of bringing down the walls of Purgatory and The Otherside. '''The Originals - Kol has told all of the Originals that followers of Silas claim that he will bring the end of the world. Connection to The First Evil Thousands of years ago when he left Tessa at the alter for Amara - Silas (then a warlock) had already caught the attention of The First. Tessa had created an immortality spell that set off natures balance so much that it created a line of doppelgangers. An inbalance is exactly what The First wanted. Both witches appealed to him, but The First found Silas more appealing - for thousands of years being stuck in a tomb would surely make him a good subject for his influence. Once Silas was in tombed, The First appeared to him in his subconscious, not only influencing Silas but essentially making a "deal" with him. If Silas is loyal to him and serves as his liaison, he would eventually escape his tomb and be reunited with Amara. Why? The First wants to bring down the otherside and essentially raise the dead with his powers, and he will have the power to do that and more - the more choas there is in the world. Silas will prove to be a good subject for The First's wishes, now that he has escaped thanks to Jeremy, Katherine and the other gang of misfits. Silas is willing to do anything and wait an eternity to see Amara again, and after thousands of years being influenced by the First - there is nothing more important in his eyes than using his new found powers to get rid of the slayer line, get rid of hunters, and create the imbalance that The First demands. Powers Silas has powers similar to that of The First. (NOTE: he is not like a vampire, and does not drink blood.) *'Immortality' - unlike vampires, he is a true immortal and cannot be killed by any (known) weapon. *'Strength' - he has about a vampire's amount of strength. *'Telepathy '- he is able to get into and read anyone's mind, whether human or not, on vervain or not. *'Illusions' - Silas can appear to anyone as anyone he wishes - adopting their appearance, voice, and demeanor as he wishes. He can create these illusions in front of multiple people simultaneously. He can create the illusion of objects and physical pain as well. *'Influence '- Depending on the person, he is able to influence individuals or multiple people at once to do what he wishes, whether on vervain or not. This is not like compulsion, as it depends on the person and what his wishes are. Some people can stop his influence quicker than others if they either focus or have a strong mind. Weaknesses *'The Cure' - Taking the cure would end his immortality and he'll be killable. *'Magic' - He is affected by magic. Category:Important Figures Category:Browse